The Crying Game Song and My Relationship With It
On Sesame Street (I can't find a video for the song), there's a little ditty that I ended up working on. First Appearance It began on this episode. Elmo and his friends had invented a song to go with their game of pretending to be sad. It went like this: If you want the best time that you ever had, all you've gotta do is pretend to be sad. Can you sob it well like it's a crying shame? Then you can have some fun with the crying game. Elmo says "Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa!" Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Hey, now everyone, make-believe you're sad. And you must believe it you will soon be glad. Feeling happy is your ultimate aim. Come on and have some fun with the crying game! Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa, boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa, boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa! Second Appearance It appeared in this episode, albeit a slight variation. This version went: If you want the best time that you ever had, all you gotta do is pretend that you're sad. Can you sob it well like it's a crying shame? Then you can have some fun with the crying game, I say "Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa." Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Hey now, everyone, make-believe you're sad. And you'd best believe it you will soon be glad. Hey, feeling happy is your ultimate aim. Then all you gotta do is play the crying game. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. Boo hoo, boo hoo, wa wa wa. The Wacky Game This is a version I wrote about how being silly can make you happy too, it went: If you want the best time that you've ever had, all you've got to do is know silly is rad. Can you be silly without feeling any shame? Then you can have some fun with the wacky game. I say "Woohoo, woohoo, da da da." Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Hey now, everyone, act like you've gone mad. And you must believe it you will soon be glad. Hey, feeling happy is your ultimate aim. Come on, and all of you, play the wacky game. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, whoohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da. Woohoo, woohoo, da da da! Later, I was bored and put The Wacky Game through Google Translate into Latin, and not only did it translate the words into Latin, but "woohoo, woohoo, da da da" was backwards and read "da da da, woohoo, woohoo". Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Sadness Category:Happiness Category:Feelings Category:Radical Category:RANDOM! Category:Silly :P Category:Wacky Category:Games Category:I was bored ok! XD